The Beauiful White Wolf
by voltri princess
Summary: Alanna Uley, Sam Uley's niece comes into town and the pack finds out she's a werewolf. Jared imprints on her and she imprints back. But Jake sunndly imprints on Alanna and causes trouble. Lemons to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I don't own twilight I only own Alanna. Enjoy read and review please. And if you have any ideas please send me a message.**

Alanna's Point of View

My Uncle made is way down the dirt road to Aunt Emily's house. Finally when we arrived I saw six guys in only cut off shorts.

_What the hell?_

When Uncle Sam turned off his truck I hopped out and made my way to Aunt Emily who stood on the porch arms open wide. I ran to her my gold blonde curls flying behind me. I hugged my aunt who was a couple inches shorter than myself. We pulled back and I caught one of the boys staring at me. I knew about the werewolf secret.

"Hey werewolves" I said and smiled. The looks on their faces were priceless. I laughed so hard that I was crying.

"You should have seen your faces" I laughed so hard I doubled over.

The guy who I caught staring at me came up to Uncle Sam and asked "How does she know?" in a smooth husky voice.

"She's one as well" he said simply.

"My first phase happened last year" I said smirking at him.

"Prove it" said the guy with spiky hair and he was a bit less bulky then Uncle Sam.

"Okay" I said I'll ready running to the woods.

I quickly removed my clothes and let the heat consume me. I trotted out the woods. And everyone's eyes were wide with shock. My white fur shimmered in the sun. I ran to Emily who had my duffle bag in her arms. I took it lightly from her and ran back to the woods. I phased back and changed into a white sun dress and flip flops. I ran back to every one my perfect curls bounced as I skipped up next to Emily.

"Everyone this is Alanna my niece" said Sam.

"Alanna this is Quil, Paul, Jacob, Embry, Seth and Jared" said Sam pointing to them. The last name he said belong to the guy who I caught staring at me. I walked over to Jared and whispered into his ear so only he could hear "Me and you First Beach, midnight".

Jared's Point of View

**Midnight at First Beach**

I was sitting on the beach when I smelt her. Alanna. She smelt like roses and water lilies.

"Hi there" said her sweet voice.

"Hi there sweet heart" I said turning around. She was in a flowy cream dress and no shoes. Her curly gold locks of hair moved slightly in the wind.

_I just imprinted. She's an angel._

"It happened to you too" she asked but she already knew the answer.

"Yes" I said taking her into my arms. I slowly closed my eyes. I inched closer and closer and closer to her soft pink lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy chapter 2! Read and Review please.**

Alanna's Point of View

His lips inched closer to mine. His hand was on the small of my back and his other hand held my face. His lips lightly touched mine. Lust then took over. I crashed my lips to his. And he kissed back with even my force. My hands were in his hair and he wrapped me in his arms holding me as close to his body as possible. He was the one to pull back.

"Alanna" he whispered into my bare neck.

"Jared" I whispered and hugged him.

Jacob's Point of View

I saw them kiss. Fury took over my body.

_She's our _screamed my inner wolf.

_She belongs to us. Not him! Make her ours! _My inner wolf screamed in pure rage. I ran out of the woods to where they stood in each other's arms.

"Get away from my Imprint!" I screamed holding Jared by his neck.

"Jake put him down" said her sweet sweet voice. I put Jared down and punched him square in the jaw.

"JACOB! STOP! Please stop" she cried tears falling down her pale cheeks. I stopped punching Jared and stood in front of her.

Alanna's Point of View

Jake wiped the tears gently from my face. His fingers made my skin tingle unlike Jared's which made my skin burn. Jake's kind eyes bore their way into my soul. His hand lingered on my face and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I imprinted on you Alanna and I don't want to take it back" he said his breathe warm on my face. Something pulled me to him. I wanted his warmth, heart, and love. This pull was much stronger than the pull from Jared.

"Get off her!" screamed Jared.

"No she's my imprint!" screamed Jake turning to face Jared. Out of nowhere came Sam.

"Jared you need to back off and calm down. Go home now!" he screamed. Jared obeyed and ran home.

"You two come with me" said Sam looking at Jake and I. Jake took my hand and we fallowed behind Sam to his house/my house. When we were in the house Jake and I sat on the couch. And Sam stood in front of us with Emily.

"It seems there was a double imprint on Alanna" said Sam.

"Then who belongs with her?" asked Jake worry spread across his face.

"From the stories I was told long ago is that the imprintee chooses. It is said that the imprintee usually has a stronger feeling for one of the imprinters. So she'll have to decide in time. Don't rush her" said Sam.

"What if she has strong feelings for both imprinters?" asked Jake worry becoming clear in his voice.

"I don't know" said Sam.

"I'll be back in a second" I said getting up from the couch and walking out the back door.

I ran as fast as I cold into the woods. My hair flew behind me. Suddenly I felt an arm wrap around my waist. It was Jake, I could tell by his scent, the smell of the woods. He turned me around to face him. His eyes stared into my soul. My breath was uneven and his matched mine. He took a step forward and I took one back. I backed up into a tree. His lips crashed to mine and kissed my lips feverishly with a passion I've never felt not even from Jared. I kissed back without a care in the world. My hands instantly were in his hair. His hands were on my hips pushing me against the wall. He sucked on my lower lip making it swell. I let out a small moan I could feel him smile as he kissed me. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking me to let him in. I opened my mouth in response and our tongues fought for dominance. He won. His hands made the way down to my ass and squeezed as hard as possible. I moaned louder this time.

"Jake" I said as he kissed the crook of m neck. His kisses and touch was like lava slowly touching everything in its path.

"Alanna" he said. He nibbled on the lobe of my ear.

"Does he make your heart jump out of your chest? Does he make your breath stop? Does he make you feel like you're his whole world?" he asked whispering in my ear.

"No" I said simply.

"Then who does?"He asked seductively.

"You"

His lips crashed to mine once again. I heard a noise.

"Oh shit! Alanna and Jake are already in each other's pants and it hasn't even been a day" laughed Quil. Jake and I pulled back and put me behind him.

"Shut up Quil! Go away!" he screamed. Quil ran in back the direction he came.

"Hop on" said Jake smiling. I hopped on his back and he ran back to the house and stopped outside the back door.

"I'll be back in a little bit. Get some rest till then" he said and gave me a quick kiss. I watched him run into the woods.

_I'm in love with Jacob Black_. _I have stronger feels for him _I thought to myself.

I love Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy chapter 3! Read and review please.**

Alanna's Point of View

I was sitting on my bed reading a book and his warm embrace surrounded me.

"Jake" I said smiling because he kept his promise.

"Hmm" he asked to my neck.

"I know who I'm going to choose" I said. His head shot up. I knew because the warmth that was once on my neck was gone. He let go of me and turned me around so I was looking him in his eyes.

Jacob's Point of View

"I know who I'm going to choose" she said. I turned her to face me. I could feel my face had gone blank but I knew my eyes portrayed sadness and worry.

"Who?" I asked unable to take the wait anymore. My hands were holding onto her small shoulders.

"Who?" I asked again shaking her shoulders lightly.

"You" she said a tear escaped her eye. I felt tears coming down my face. I pulled her as close as possibly could and buried my face in the crook of her neck. My tears ran down my face. They were tears of happiness and relief.

"Your mine Alanna all mine" I said kissing her neck.

"I'm all yours Jake" she said and held me close.

My thoughts were spinning out of control.

_Take her make her truly ours. Touch her. Feel her. Kiss her. Make her scream your name._

My thoughts were filled of seeing her undressed in front of me, the sound of her sweet voice moaning my name. I needed to get rid of these thoughts but I can't and I don't want to.

We laid down hand I wrapped my arm around her and pulled up the blanket.

"Sweet dreams Alanna" I whispered into her ear.

"Night Jakey" she said her eyes fluttering close.

_Jakey I like that_ I thought and smiled to myself.

I let sleep take over. My dreams were of Alanna and I running through the woods; her golden hair flying behind her. She was in my arms in seconds her lips on mine. Then the dream ended when I felt nothing in my arms. I opened my eyes she was gone.

"Alanna!" I whisper screamed if that's possible. I walked out of her bedroom to see her walking back out of the bathroom. She stood in the moonlight her hair was over her one shoulder.

"Jake. I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked worry spread across her face.

"Yes you woke me" I said taking her into my arms.

"I'm sorry" she said into my bare chest.

"It's ok just don't scare me like that again"

"I won't"

I picked her up bridal style and laid her on her bed and laid next to her. She curled up next to me and again took her into my arms. We fell asleep once again. When I woke she was gone again but I saw a not on her nightstand. It said:

**Jake don't worry I'm down stairs making breakfast. Stay where you are I'll be up in a few minutes.**

** Alanna**

After I read the note I heard light footsteps on the stairs and I could smell her scent, roses and water lilies.

Alanna's Point of View

I had a tray in my hand full of toast, bacon, sausage, pancakes, eggs and two glasses of orange juice. When I reached the top of the stairs I saw Jake lying on his side in **my **bed. His hair was messy but it looked sexy. He obviously felt me staring because he looked in my direction.

"Good morning" he said with a small sexy smirk. I looked down and remembered I changed when I woke up. I was in a white tank top with lace at the top and a pair of small pajama shorts that were green plaid. I blushed. How could I forget Jake was here? Oh well. I walked into my room and closed the door. I placed the tray of food on the bed. I looked at Jake and saw that his eyes had light up. He looked back at me.

"Did you cook this?" he asked.

"Mhmm" I answered. He gave me a look of awe and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm not sure which I want more. The food or you? They both look delicious" he said seductively into my ear. My cheeks felt warm.

"Well we can heat up the food later if you want?" I asked.

"Yes please" he said growling in my ear. I removed his arms and put the tray of food on my dresser. I felt his arms around my waist. He kissed my shoulder and neck. I let out a small moan.

_Thank God no one will be home for a couple of days _I thought.

I felt Jake's hand slide up the front of my shirt. His kisses never stopped. Hi hand squeezed my boob and I let out a louder moan. He sucked on my neck and squeezed tighter in response.

"Mmmm… Jake" I moaned. I felt his member harden. Both his hands were squeezing my boobs and my hands were using the dresser for support. My knees were shaking. I was in pleasure.

"That's enough for right now" he said laughing.

"You're no fun" I said shoving him lightly. He laughed again and kissed my lips again with the same passion as yesterday.

Jacob's Point of View

Damn I want her! I heard her moan as I squeezed hr boob. I could have her right now if I wanted to. I did want to and she did to could tell. But we can't; not yet not till Jared knows she's mine.

"That's enough for right now" I laughed. She gave me the _would you just fuck me already _look.

"You're no fun" she said shoving me lightly. I kissed her again with all the passion I could summon without wanting to have sex with her. She pulled back and said "I love you Jake"

'I love you too Alanna" I said smiling ear to ear.


End file.
